Mobile device users are provided with significant amounts of data. Some of this data may involve image data of geographic areas. The image data may involve data describing the physical nature of the image as well as information related to things depicted in the image. Further, mobile device users may desire the availability of data such that the data may be accessible quickly after a request. Issues may occur, however, as mobile devices may involve limited data storage capacities as well as limited communicative bandwidth to transfer data. Therefore, loading and presenting significant amounts of image data to a mobile device user may not be possible without lengthy data download delays.